zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Blob
Blob is a term used to refer to multiple alien creatures that have appeared throughout the Invader Zim franchise. Eric the Blob Eric the Blob works as an intergalactic repairman. He installed the Vortian 'Splodey System on Vort's prisons once the Irkens conquered the planet and converted it into Irk's top millitary research prison, which implies that his race is in alliance with the Irkens. This is supported by the fact that in "The Frycook What Came from All That Space", he is Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster's best costumer, stated to be there everyday, and Sizz-Lorr ensured he was as comfortable as possible whenever he came into the restaurant. Also, the staff (except Zim) don't show him any disdain unlike all the other "inferior races" that come to eat. Unlike most other aliens who hate the Irkens, Eric talked to Zim in a friendly way and even helped him out by giving him advice. He unwittingly became an accomplice in Zim's escape from Foodcourtia, and was only mildly surprised by the fact that an Irken fugitive had been inside his belly. Vomiting Blob An unnamed vomiting green blob is shown among the Resisty, hinting that not all members of the species approve of the Irkens' plans for Galactic Conquest and have decided to take a stand against them. However, given the completely different appearance between this blob and Eric, it's likely that they're not the same species. Maybe fittingly the mascot of the restaurant has some resemblance to the green Blobs that were seen around the planet, and thus is possibly that is from the same species which may have been a marketing strategy by the Irkens. Blob Creature Another blob seen, possibly of yet another species, was the Blob Creature. He is very miserable since he is incarcerated by two idiotic aliens and can't escape due to his slug-like body meaning that he can hardly move. Unsurprisingly, Zim doesn't help him out when he asks for help. Therefore he's still trapped, and from what Green said, probably had more "humans" being "fused" to him. Cthulu As revealed in the unproduced episode "The Trial", when Zim was a military scientist posted at Vort Research Station 9, he created an infinite energy absorbing blob (unnamed in the script but referred to as Cthulu by the production staff). This creature quickly got loose and devoured Tallest Miyuki, before returning an unspecified time later to likewise eat Tallest Spork as well. The fact that the concept art for the creature is marked as "stage one" implies that it would continue to grow and take different shapes. Space-Phasing Horror Blob In ''Enter the Florpus'','' Zim upgraded Professor Membrane's Membracelets by adding a "space-phasing horror blob" to them. The blobs don't appear to be sentient, but are very much alive as they're able to screech, but seemed to be trained as they stayed within the Membracelets for the duration of Peace Day, until Minimoose charged them with cosmic energy powerful enough to teleport the entire planet to another part of space so the Armada would finally arrive to Earth. Presumably after they served their purpose, the blobs were either released or destroyed, as they weren't seen again. Conquer-Blob In Issue 20, Zim creates the Conquer-Blob, a creature whose one purpose, driven into its every cell, is to crush humanity and conquer the Earth. While it succeeds, the Conquer-Blob eventually changes its mind about conquest, due to having time to think things over while Zim is taking too long to show up and claim the destroyed Earth. It eventually restores human civilization and flies off into space to find other people to help, making it Zim's only experiment that benefits the universe rather than causing destruction. Facts of Doom *The blobs are most likely inspired by the 1958 film ''The Blob. *Green Blobs also appear on the cartoon Futurama, though in this case they are known as Venusians, giving them a known homeworld unlike ''Invader Zim'' which doesn't give them a known planet of origin. ** The space-phasing horror blob might be a reference to H.G. Blob from Futurama, as they're both horrible blob creatures with similar appearances. The only differences are that the latter has eyes and is self-aware while the former does not have such traits. Category:Aliens Category:Alien Species Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Characters